Sakura - Best Friend Robot
' Sakura: Best Friend Robot '''is the second 2007 release in the Tekno/Teksta Robot line. She was the first robot doll designed for girls. Personality Sakura knows lots of really cool things. She can tell the owner fun jokes, fashion tips and even your fortune. Sakura also gives everyone compliments - she always knows exactly what to say. But what Sakura does best is keeps secrets! Just turn her key in the remote to record your secrets. She won't tell anyone somebody's secret unless the owner put the key back in the remote. Elements Sakura also comes with a remote controlled cruiser. She dances to five different songs. Robot Quotes Introduction *"''Hello, My name is Sakura." **"Did you miss me?" **"Hello!" (same as not being played with) **"Hooray! Sakura's program says it's time to play!" **"I am programmed to be a best friend a girl can have." **"Nice to see you again!" **"Pet is a kitten. Do you like kittens?" (same as her favorite items quote) **"Thank you for turning on my power." **"Wahoo!" What Sakura Detects *"Sakura detects... **''...a change of the weather: Is it about to rain?" **...a present smell: Is that your new perfume?" **...someone had vacuumed recentley." **...someone is baking: I hope it is cookies." Favorite Items *"''Sakura's favorite... **''...drink is apple juice. Do you like apple juice?" **...flower is a cherry blossom. Do you have a favorite flower?" **...food is a cupcake. I like to eat the wrapping last. Do you do that too?" **...pet is a kitten. Do you like kittens?" **...sport is soccer. Do you like to play soccer?" What Sakura Says *"''Sakura says,... **''...flowers can brighten every day." **...it's good to get daily exercise." **...it's not the number of friends you have that's important, it's the quality of your friends that matters." **...life is a bowl of cherries." **...sunshine is better than rain." Lets Do Something *"''Let's... **...have a dance party." **...have a fancy dress party." **...have a fashion show." **...have a picnic." **...make a pretend feast." **...make an indoor obstical course." **...play school." **...pretend we are artists." What Sakura Says After The Owner Answers Her After answering, she will make random laughing and sentences you. *"''Hm, fascinating." *"I agree." *"I enjoy hanging out with you." *"No way!" *"Oh, sure!" *"That's interesting." *"That outfit rocks." *"You... **''...always wear the coolest clothes." **...are a great friend!" **...are so smart." **...are such a doll." **...are super cool." **...go, girl!" **...make me laugh!" **...make me smile." When Nobody Plays With Her *"''Excuse me, I'm over here!" *"Hello!" *"Hey, did you forget about me?" *"(yawns) I am getting sleepy." Shut Down *"I am done. Sakura; shutting down super power!" *"I can't wait getting to play with you tomorrow! It is so much fun playing with you. Sakura; shutting down super power!" Robot Quotes with Used Remote Yes or No Questions *"I can tell the future. I can answer your Yes or No questions." The 20 answers are: ::● It is certain ::● It is decidedly so ::● Without a doubt ::● Yes definitely ::● You may rely on it ::● As I see it, yes ::● Most likely ::● Outlook is good ::● Yes ::● Signs point to yes ::● Reply hazy try again ::● Ask again later ::● Better not tell you now ::● Cannot predict now ::● Concentrate and ask again ::● Don't count on it ::● My reply is no ::● My sources say no ::● Outlook not so good ::● Very doubtful Ten of the possible answers are Yes (●), five are No (●), and five are Ask Again Later (●). Using the Coupon collector's problem in probability theory, it can be shown that it takes, on average, 72 outcomes of Sakura for all 20 of its answers to appear at least once. Fortune Telling *"I can tell the future." **"A simple message is on it's way to you." **"Opportunity will soon knock, when it does, answer the door." **"People are naturally attracted to you." **"The shortest distance between two people is a smile." **"You are what you do. Not what you say." **"You are what you eat." **"You can have everything you want in life." **"You will conquer obsticals to achieve success." **"You will have good luck and over like many large ships." Funny Facts Jokes *"Wanna hear a joke?" **"What goes up and comes down but never moves?" - "Stairs." **"What happens when you tell an egg a joke?" - "It cracks up!" **"What is the best year for a kangaroo?" - "A leap year." **"What kind of dog can jump higher than a building?" - "Any dog! Buildings can't jump!" **"Why is it hard for the cold to say hi?" - "She was a little hoarse." Funny Facts *"I know lots of funny facts. Did you know?" **"A giant squid's eye can be as big as a basketball." **"A person with its own body weight in about half a year. **"A sneeze travels 100 miles per hour." **"An electric eel can produce its shock of 600 volts." **"Cows can sleep standing up." **"It takes more muscles to frown, when it does to smile." **"In one year, your heart beats one hundred thousand times." **"Raindrops aren't really shaped like perfectly drops, they are perfectly round." **"The Average Human Dream lasts only two to three seconds." **"The first animal sent to outer space was a dog." **"The longest bout of hiccups will last in 69 years." **"The more salt you put on ice, the more the ice melts." **"Water is the substance on earth that is lighter as a solid, then a liquid." **"You can smell skunk spray up to 2½ miles away." **"You can tell how old a fish is, by looking at its scales." **"Your brain is 80% water." Fashion Tips *"I am a fashion expert" **"Add patches, limestone, or beads to an old pair of jeans." **"Always wear clothes that fits." **"Don't forget to always wear sunscreen." **"For our better effects, try putting clear nail polish on before putting color nail polish on." **"It is better to buy a dress with a classic touch." **"It is cool to wear cute clips in your hair." **"No matter what, make sure you feel comfortable." **"Never wear a hairstyle more than three times in a row." **"Remember to workout, play sports and have fun." **"Remember, you should not wear white past Labor Day." **"Spice up your ponytail by putting jewels, charms, and cute little hair pieces onto it." **"Wear something... ***''...Bold. It is the real you." ***...Bright. It is going to look fabulous." ***...Exciting. It will look great on you." ***...Fancy. It will be fun!" ***...Flashy. It will shock your friends." ***...Pink. It will look great with your eye." ***...Pretty. It will look perfect on your spiffy day." ***...Sparkly! It matches your personality." ***...Unique. You will be super cool." **"''When you're bored with your clothes, try to mix them up, or trade with a friend." **"You don't have to dress like everyone else, be yourself." Secret Quotes Secrets can be recorded and locked within ten seconds after turning the key to left. when hearing their secrets, the key can be turned right. *"Course is clear. Go ahead, and tell me your secret!" *"I will keep your secrets forever, and ever." Dancing Quotes *"Hoo! That was so much fun." *"I can't wait to spin!" *"Let me show you my moves." *"Let's dance!" *"Wahoo!" Legacy Sakura - Best Friend Robot was respectably used for Dance Central 2, tagged along with Makuro in a crew called "Tekno" when the community reaches 10,000 followers on Twitter for unlocking the crew. She gains magenta hair, dark blue eyes, magenta bra, pink gloves, magenta leg warmers, Montgomery backpack, and magenta shoes. Her hands are reused from CYPH-56/CYPH-78/CYPH-ELITE. Later, she returns to Dance Central 3 for Tekno crew to be unlocked randomly. When she plays a song, her mouth flashes when the artist is singing, skirt flashes as the beats of a metronome and her headband flashes with instruments playing. Gallery 31IFCN6qXvL.jpg 41wpVl69LRL.jpg galUpload_2009_3_2009311132024888.jpg|In package. Sakura_Best_Friend_Robot_by_HMontes.jpg Sakura Best Friend Robot.png|Fan-Rendered Prototype Video Library Sakura Best Friend Robot - Commercial Sakura Best Friend Robot - The Making|Sakura's Concept External Links *Sakura's Website (outdated) *Amazon *The Gadget Show Category:Toy Robots Category:Non-fictional Robots Category:Remote-Controlled Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:ToyQuest Robots